An unexpected companion
by MissSharpenedSpikes
Summary: Set during the first movie, no spoilers from the second. What happens when Hiccup finds a strange girl in the woods? Why does she not want his help? Let's shake things up a bit, shall we? Retelling of the story, only from different points of view, and strange turns of events.. I hope. Chapter 8 is on the way. After 20.7. I am on a summer camp, so no updates before 29.7. maybe later
1. Chapter 1

**This one is just a short one, to introduce the new character (well, you won't get much informarion about who it is, but you'll at least know how Hiccup found him/her)**

* * *

It was raining. It was raining very heavily. Practically pouring. The wind was howling through the forest. A thin figure laid on the ground, the will to live long-lost, clothes soaking wet, as well as hair, eyes closed. Hand holding a necklace of black coral and leather.

The storm was too strong. No one would be mad enough to go out in this. _Good. They'll stay away. They'll leave you alone. To..._

_...die._

_Cursed, hunted, feared, hated. Left alone. Thrown away. Destined to suffer, regret all the mistakes. Silently freezing. Starving. Crying in pain._

_Forever._

A lighting struck and filled the dark forest with bright light, soon followed by a loud thunder. A tree caught on fire.

The figure moved. Eyes slowly opened, thin arms stretching to support the weight of a too light body. Staring into the fire, motionless. Tears dripped from dark grey eyes. Not bothering to wipe them of, the being looked up, staring into the sky, looking for a rescue, an escape, an _explanation. _As if asking the sky, lips parted, to breath out a light whisper.

"Why?"

_Why, really. Just because of the stupid Dragon? Her stupid family? Her stupid tribe? All of the stupid dragons, who couldn't recognize her? Tell her apart from the others? Feel she is different? Everyone knew it. Everyone knew she was weird, strange. But was it enough for them to leave her be? NO! They had to try. They had to help her. But they were all the same. Everyone hated her in the end. Once they sense the danger, they destroy it._

_Sure, destroy her. She would be fine with it, if they wouldn't pay for it later. Everywhere she went, she brought destruction. Death._

Muscles failed, eyelids slid shut, a groan escaped from the cracked lips and body fell once again to the cold ground. Head hit a sharp rock, sending an icy feeling into the temples.

_It would be nice to just die. But when you are cursed by a giant evil dragon, it's not really that simple. Let's hope no one's going to find her._

And the whole world went blank.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUN! :D**

**I am pretry sure no chapters are going to be that... mysterious? I don't know if that's the right word...**

**Anyway, review if you liked it. Tommorow, I'm going to post the second chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to wait a little, to make you wait, but - oh well! :) I couldn't wait. I want to know what you think about it. :D**

**Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Lost in thought, Hiccup didn't even notice the dark clouds forming in the sky. Slowly walking towards the village, he had to think about the Night Fury back in the cove. He wouldn't even notice it was raining if he wouldn't slip on a wet log. He gasped, waving his arms around to gain his lost balance. "Oh, great," he murmured once he saw the clouds. He ran his fingers through his hair and noticed it was completely wet. His clothing wasn't much better either. So he sped up.

Fallen trees, sharp branches and slippery rocks suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slowing him down. Soon, he felt quite a few scratches on his palms. He slowed down, knowing it would save him a lot injuries. Besides, no one in the village would miss him.

Suddenly, he tripped over a log and fell on the cold ground, landing in a pool of icy cold water, making a low splashing sound, successfully soaking all his clothes in the process. He was standing up again, when he heard a painful groan. He turned to the source of the sound and gasped. He didn't trip over a log. It was a human body.

He leaned closer, examing it. The person was lying on his side, long messy black hair all over his - or rather _her_ - face and the wet ground, her clothes (leather cloak, long grey tunic, dark pants and leather boots) wet through and through, skin pale. He crouched next to the body and gently rolled it over. It was ice-cold. He pressed his ear on the chest, listening. He sighed in relief when he heard the low sound of a weak heartbeat, as well as felt the chest slowly raising and falling. He pulled the hair from the face and his eyes widened. The girl was in a really bad condition. She had big bags and dark circles under her eyes. Her cheek bones were much more visible than they should be, her lips purple. And still, she was alive.

Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open, to reveal dark grey orbs staring up at him. There was so much emotion in them. Hurt, fear, hatred and hostility. Her lips parted. If he wasn't so close, he won't hear her low growl:

"_Don't_..."

She shivered. "Don't help me." The last sentence came out as a desperate whisper. As if she knew he wasn't convinced, she added: "Please... Leave me be."

He frowned. A girl freezing in the woods was pleading him not to help her. That was disconcerting.

Her eyes slid shut. "..._Please_"

He heard a loud thunder. He couldn't leave her here. She'll die for sure.

And he won't be a murderer.

Luckily, he wasn't carrying anything today, so his hands weren't full. He scooped her up in his arms, and his eyes widened. She was light. So light he could carry her with ease. _Too light._

All the way back to the village, he was extremely careful not to drop her. He was also scared he won't get home in time. Before he got there, the decision was made. He'll take her to his house and take care of her, no matter what.

* * *

The rain was drumming on the roof and the wind howling in the chimney. The characteristic crackling sound of burning wood filled the room. Pleasant warmth surrounded her.

_Nice dream._

A content moan escaped her lips. She turned around and bundled up in the thick covers.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. The girl groaned as her vision blurred and she collapsed back on the bed. When the dizziness faded away, she sat up again, very slowly this time. Looking around, her eyes examined the surroundings.

From the decorations and furniture around she could tell this was definitely a viking house. A rather large one, probably Chief's. _That was strange. Why would the boy take her to the Chief instead of the Healer?_

She was in a large bed, bundled up in feather covers and most likely all the hides in the whole house. Her hair was dry, she noticed, as well as her clothes. Examing them she found out someone changed her. She was wearing only a small leaf green tunic she won't fit in if she wasn't so thin. Looking for her clothes she saw them laid next to the fireplace to dry. A kettle was hung above the fire, a boiling liquid inside. She sniffed and smelt a herbal sent, probably tea.

Even if the room was pleasantly warm, there was still a remaining icy feeling in her fingers.

She knew she should go away. Disappear. Leave. It would be best for all of them. But when you almost freeze to death and someone takes you to a warm house, gives you warm clothes and puts you into a warm bed, making hot tea for you, it's hard to leave. And she was pretty selfish.

_Well, he dragged me all the way here and taken care of me. It would be rude to just walk away, right? If something goes wrong, you can always run. Let's give it a try._

She wasn't someone to decline offered comfort.

* * *

After he visited Gothi, the old healer, to ask for some herbs, Hiccup ran back home to prepare some tea for the mysterious girl. He was sure she'll be sick after all she went through. Too bad they didn't have anything to cook at home. The food for the entire village was served in the Great Hall, since Stoick and all the warriors left to find the Nest and not much vikings stayed on the island. So Hiccup grabbed a satchel and went there.

Of course, all the teens were there with Gobber. He would just take the food and disappear like he was never there, but at the sound of his name he started paying attention.

"What did Hiccup do wrong?"

_Nice question, Gobber._

"He showed up?" asked Ruffnut.

"He didn't get eaten?" guessed Tuffnut.

"He's never where he _should_ be," stated Astrid.

_You know, Astrid, I was busy saving strange girls in the woods, sorry I came late._

"Thank you, Astrid!" Gobber exclaimed.

The blacksmith then showed them all the Book of dragons, adding they should all read it. Looks like the only one interested in it was Fishlegs, who read it quite a few times. When they all ran away to "kill dragons" Hiccup was left alone with the book. It was really tempting to just sit and read it right at the spot. However, he had a girl to feed, so he just took the book with him and went home. Sure, they won't mind if he borrowed it.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? Tell me in your review! (please, it makes my day :) )**

**The next chapter will be here next week, I updated in a day so you could read more and decide if you like it or not and the first chapter was pretty short (it was supposed to be short!) and it didn't give you much information. I wanted to make it up for those who don't like short.**

**Hope you like it. What else? Hmm... nice day, I guess?**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions about the plot, don't hesistate and PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know I said I'll update next week, but... I just managed to write this really soon, so just be grateful & read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The covers were quite comforting, offering the sweet warm sensation she missed for so long. She would've slept much longer, if someone wouldn't shake her shoulders. The shake was gentle, but it was enough to wake her up and that was the last thing she wanted right now. She promised herself she'll kill the daring one who disturbed her slumber.

Her eyes opened and blinked. She saw no one. Sitting up, she eyed the room, to find the boy from the forest sitting at the fireplace. She cleared her throat. Loudly.

He turned around and examined her for a moment, then pointed at the bedside table. "There are some dry clothes. Put them on," he said. Pointing at a dining table, he added: "I brought you some food. I bet you're hungry." He then turned to watch the fire again, his back turned to her.

_Well, at least he won't look while I'm dressing._

She got out of the bed. Wearing only the tunic, she shivered a little. She looked at the bedside table and sure, there were folded dark brown pants, light brown furry jacket and on the floor, next to the bed, was a pair of old boots. Not much her style, but they should do the trick. She put the pants and boots on, letting the jacket be. It was warm enough in the room.

She sat at the table and eyed her meal suspiciously. It was roasted chicken legs. Ok, she was starving, but after so long time without food, she felt sick only thinking about eating. She sniffed at the meal. A delicious smell of meat filled her nose and her stomach growled. Well, she should try it. Picking up one leg, she took a small, hesitant bite. The fantastic taste exploded in her mouth and she quickly gulped. She took bigger bite and chewed the delicious chicken. There was nothing she would rather do than eat more. For her, it was the best, most amazing meal on Earth.

"You should slow down a little, you know, unless you want a stomach ache."

She gulped and looked up from her diner. The boy looked truly concerned for her. She didn't know what to say, so she put down the nibbled chicken leg and put aside the plate.

"I didn't ask for your help," she scowled.

"And here I was hoping you would at least say thank you."

"There's no point in thanking for something you reject."

"You don't look like rejecting."

She sighed. He was right. It was nice, finally having a warm place to sleep and something to eat. "Fine - thanks. Happy?" He simply smiled back. When he once again turned to the fire, she brought the plate closer to take some more bites. She was still pretty hungry. Even if he was right - she shouldn't eat so quickly - she was weak, thin and her stomach was killing her. Not to mention the fantastic taste!

* * *

When he got back home, she was still sleeping. Hiccup took the kettle from the fire and put the chicken legs there instead, so they could heat up a little. Outside was almost freezing and on the way back the meat went cold. He poured himself some tea into a mug. Sipping on it, he slowly approached the bed. The girl slept soundly. She looked much better - her skin colour was back to normal. He didn't want to wake her up, but she was so thin. Apparently she didn't eat for a long time. She looked even thinner, because she was tall.

He shaked her shoulders a little. She made a low grumble and moved under the covers. He decided to check if her clothes were dry or not. They were better, but still wet. Before there wasn't much time for him to study her clothes, but now he noticed the leather of the cloak and boots was a lot different from anything he's ever seen. He took the chicken from the fire and put it back on a plate, placing it on the diner table. He went to examine the clothes more, but before he had the chance, the girl cleared her throat.

He turned around, taking in her looks. Her eyes seemed a little brighter, now bluish gray colour. She looked horrible, the dark circles under her eyes even more visible in the light of fire. She looked bad, really bad, but it seemed better. At least she wasn't cold. He pointed to the clothes he prepared for her and her meal on the table. Then he turned his back to her so she could have a little privacy, ignoring the fact that he already saw her when he was taking of her wet clothes. After he heard her sit at the table, he turned to her again and watched her take first hesitant bite and then attempting to swallow the chicken leg whole (at least it looked like that).

"You should slow down, you know, if you don't want a stomach ache," he informed her.

She scowled, looking him up and down, eventually putting the plate aside. "I didn't ask for your help," she replied looking away. It came out almost like a growl.

"And here I was hoping you would at least say thank you," he commented dryly.

"There is no point in thanking for something you reject."

"You don't look like rejecting."

_First in the forest and now again. Why is she so distant? Anyone else would scream "Help me! Help me!" until he saved them. Yet, she almost forbided him to even try it. And now, warm, rested, in font of hot meal, she looked actually happy for a moment. But still, she refused to thank him. Why? She must know it's rude. She didn't ask for his help, true. She should be thankfull though. There was something wrong about it. She knew he could kick her out. Did she actually wish to die?_

She seemed to think about it for a moment. Her gaze rested on him, then flicked to the chicken. Her shoulders slumped and she gave a sigh. "Fine - thanks. Happy?"

Simply smiling back, Hiccup watched her start eating again. When her attention was back on the food, he looked once more on the cloak. That was another mystery. What was it made of? It was dark blue cape, black on the inside, with a hood. Cautiously he reached out and ran his fingers over the strange material. On the inside, it was smooth and soft, but on the outside, it was hard, coarse and a little... _glossy? _He took the piece of clothing and placed it in his lap. His fingers ran over it, taking in how beautiful it looked. He liked it. The surface of the material was divided into random circular shapes, which stood out a little. They looked almost like...

_Scales?_

"You didn't ask for a permission." The girl suddenly appeared right behind him. "That's rude."

Startled, he jumped and the beautiful cloth ended in the fire. He tried to grab it before the fire could do any damage, but the flames covered the whole thing and he couldn't take it out without getting a burn. "I- I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to-" the girl cut him of when she wet her hand in the kettle with the tea, grabbed for her cloak and took it out. Hiccup gasped seeing it completely undamaged.

Noticing his startled expression, she simply said: "Fireproof."

She examined it, as well as the rest of her clothes. She then threw the cloak on her shoulders, fastening it with a clasp made of what looked like three fangs. When he send her a questioning look she simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to question her actions.

"You like it on? Fine!" he chuckled nervously. Quickly standing up, to put some distance between the two of them, he said more for himself than for her, "Guess you won't need that one," meaning the jacket he prepared for her.

_Even in her weak state, her stare could cut holes in your back. Damn, that girl was creepy!_

"Oooor, maybe I should just leave it here, heh, if you needed more clothes." He tried his best to avoid her gaze, he was pretty uncomfortable, feeling those eyes on him. "I should go to sleep now, I have dragon training tomorrow.." he told her. The boy urged himself to make an eye contact and added: "You should go to bed too, in your condition and all."

She remained silent, simply looking him straight in the eye. If she wasn't looking at him, he'll think she didn't even hear him.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Her lips pulled into a small smirk. "I save my words for those who need to hear them the most." And with that, she turned back to the fire.

* * *

She smirked at his reaction. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to find a mug. Then she came back to her bed, took one of the hides and placed it at the fireplace. She poured herself some tea. It wasn't bad. Sitting at the hide near the fire, staring into the flames and sipping her tea, she unconsciously stroked the scaly cape.

After many minutes have passed and many mugs were emptied, that was when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it!**

**I reply to every review, unless you specifically tell me not to reply - and I think you won't. ;D**

**Now, review, please and tell me if you liked it or not, what I should improve and so on. And, if you are going to review, please, tell me what you think about the girl. I am kinda curious... =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are going pretty well,aren't they? Update everyday, I don't know how I'm doing it. But, I have to warn you. I had some problems with chapter 5. It won't be as good as the others. I'll have to work on it later, but I guess it won't help. I suck at writing scenes with more than two or three people...**

**For now, let's forget about it.**

** Here's the 4. chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

On Berk, it was always much colder before sunrise. After the sun peeked around the horizon and it's light touched the island, everything heated up. That was the reason why most of the villagers didn't get up _before_ the sun rised. As the sunlight covered the village, more and more vikings could be seen outside. Hiccup was an exception. He usually got up sooner, before the sun lighted the streets and houses. Getting up early meant not so much disappointed glares, stares and scowls were directed on him. Today, however, he got up early because of someone else. He still had nothing at home to make breakfast, so he'll have to take the girl to great hall. He had a feeling she would rather go with him, so she could stretch her legs a little. She was in a bad state, but she acted like it wasn't a big deal - of course she'll want to go outside. And something was telling him she shouldn't be seen.

Once he got out of bed, he washed his face, splashing it with ice-cold water to wake up completely, he got dressed, ran his fingers through his hair and went downstairs.

He was surprised when she wasn't in the bed. No, he found her in the same position as he left her, at the fireplace, sitting on a bear hide. The little tea that remained in the kettle was cold by now as the fire burned out, leaving only a few glowing carbons. The girl was wrapped up in her cloak, her hood on. And she was sleeping soundly.

He made a mental note to ask her what's her name. He didn't like thinking about her as "the girl". Not to mention how he's going to call her in front of others. "Hey you!" didn't seem right.

He shook her shoulders, just like he did the day before. He emptied the kettle on the glowing fire remains, succesfully putting them out. When he turned back to the girl, she was staring up at him, cursing him silently for waking her up. "I heard the sick ones need rest," she said, her voice sounding completely normal, not like someone's who just woken up. It was calm, yet threating, making him slightly uncomfortable and even regreting waking her up for a moment, before he reminded himself he had enough of a reason to do it.

She looked better. Her eyes looked brighter and even more blue than before. The bags under her eyes looked much smaller, although the dark circles remained. Her skin color was still pretty unhealthy. Her recovery will take some time, he guessed.

"You need to eat," he explained. "We must go to the Great hall for breakfast, I don't have anything in here."

She nodded, not commenting his lack of groceries and took of her cloak. When she kicked of his old boots and started to take of the pants as well, he took the hint and turned around. While she dressed, he searched the kitchen, making a mental list of needed things. He had enough herbs, so he didn't need to care about them.

Not hearing any shuffling sounds, he looked back at the girl, now dressed in her clothes, except for the cloak - she had his furry jacket instead. Said cloak was carefully folded on the bed. She looked him straight in the eyes and said in a matrer-of-fact voice: "If something happens to Him, I'm not responsible for my actions."

He decided to ignore the fact that she called the cloak "He", or that she said it like she was talking about the weather, yet the words promised wringed necks, broken bones and pretty much anything but trouble. He nodded, gratefull that she chose to leave the suspicious garment here, so they won't attract too much attention. Maybe she wasn't so insane after all.

* * *

As they crept through the village, they were silent. Hiccup then remembered his question.

"You know, it'll work much better if I knew your name," he said in a low voice, not wanting anyone else except her to hear him. "So?"

She stopped, just looking at him for while, silent, the wheels in her head spinning. "Call me Nala," she said then.

* * *

In the Great hall, Hiccup sent her to the darkerst corner and went to grab breakfast for them. The place was empty, except for a few drunk vikings, all of them sleeping. Once sat at their table, opposite Nala, he set the plates on the wooden desk. The hungry girl eyed her meal (bread with butter and goat cheese) just like she did the previous day, then started eating. He followed suit and took a few bites as well. After a while of silent chewing, he was forced to voice his thoughts. He had so many questions!

"So, _Nala, _can I ask you what were you doing in the forest yesterday?"

She looked up from her breakfast, swallowed and replied calmly. "I don't give personal informations to complete strangers."

"But I saved you," he tried.

"I met you not even 24 hours ago, I don't know your name, age, nor social status. I don't know where I am, why you took me here, ignoring my warnings completely and I am _wondering, _what were you doing in the forest, so far from the village, so late, _in the rain..."_

That was it, he's been caught. How to respond to that? She had a cloak that was made of what looked pretty much like dragon hide. S_he was probably a dragon killer. Maybe a really successfull one even. To get a hide like that one in one piece, she had to be good. Very good. He couldn't tell her about the Night Fury. She'll go and kill it for sure. Then make some clothes out of it..._

"I'm not stupid, you know." Her voice stopped his train of thoughts. "I know how far I was from the village."

Seeing him completely lost, she ended his misery. "Le't make a deal. You won't ask what I was doing there and I won't ask you."

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "Agreed."

After a moment of silence, he spoke up again.

"But I am not a stranger."

She gave him a look.

"Well, not a _complete _stranger."

Up went an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine. You asked for it!" He prepared himself for the inevitable and started. "My name's Hiccup-"

A small smirk appeared on her face.

"-I'm 15-"

A You-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"-my father is Stoick the Vast, chief of tbe tribe."

That earned him a pitifull smile.

Surprised that she didn't laugh at him, Hiccup continued. "This island is Berk, home of the Hooligan tribe. I took you here, because I knew you would die there."

Pause.

"And I don't want you to die."

Silence followed.

"That brings me to another question, why didn't you wanted me to help you?" he asked his biggest question.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"But I thought tha-"

_"Never."_

The tone in which she said that made it clear that pushing even a little more would earn him a serious injury, so he shut his mouth and let it be.

_Talking to her was similar to talking to Astrid, he realised. There was just the difference that he spoke with Nala much more often and she was actually paying attention, unlike Astrid. Plus, Nala was a lot scarier, since he didn't know what she was capable of. And sometimes, she was just making fun of him and that was something Astrid would never, _ever, _do. Oh - and he didn't have a crush on Nala. Actually, when he was thinking about it, the two of them had just one in common - piss them off and you won't survive the night._

* * *

**Soooo, what you think about it? Review and tell me! Reviews make my day! :) And if you like my story, please consider clicking at the fav/follow button, it makes me happy. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here we are again! I had to completely rewrite this chapter, it really took me some time, but I got it in time! I don't know why, but I want to update everyday just because I can. xD**

**But, I am getting a little angry with you guys. :( I know there is a lot of people reading this, I checked. Traffic stats, guys, traffic stats. So, you have any excuse for not reviewing? You can do it even without account, you know. So, final word - _If I won't find there at least 10 reviews, I am officially angry with you and I won't update tomorrow!_**

**Dear was wondering who will find Hiccup and Nala in the Great hall. Well, Maggi, here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She wasn't someone to eavesdrop. She usually didn't even care what others did, a long as they didn't bother her. No, she always cared about herself and her problems.

That officially changed this morning.

All she wanted to do was get up early to go jogging before the dragon training, as usual. She would wake up, get dressed, have breakfast at the Great hall and head to the forest, where she always went. But for once, something happened.

When she saw Hiccup, she wasn't surprised. He was used to getting up sooner, she knew. Although she always did her best to avoid him, some days she was just so unfortunate and met him.

So what she did was sit at the table on the exact opposite side of the Hall and mind her own business. That was, until voices carried around the large room to her ears. A conversation could be heard. Still minding her own business, she tried to ignore it. She failed once she recognised Hiccup's voice. He rarely talked. She didn't see anyone else in the Hall, but it didn't seem right for him to talk to himself. And then she heard a second voice. She couldn't tell who it was. It was a girl, that she knew for sure, and she sounded more like a teen than an adult. And it certainly wasn't Ruffnut.

_So a new girl? That would explain why she was willingly talking to the tribe's biggest loser. But who is she? No boats arrived yesterday. Where did she come from?_

Astrid Hofferson shook her head. _Let's start caring about yourself, not the others. This isn't your problem._

She was on her way to the door, when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't give personal information to complete strangers."

That was something Hiccup would say, except for... he didn't say that. It was the girl!

"But I saved you!"

THAT was Hiccup. And he sounded sincere. Really? He... _saved someone? _No way!

"I met you not even 24 hours ago, I don't know your name, age, nor social status. I don't know where I am, why you took me here, ignoring my warnings completely and I am _wondering, _what were you doing in the forest, so far from the village, so late, _in the rain..."_

The girl again. She didn't bother to correct him about the saving, so it was probably true. What really bothered Astrid, was the last part of the sentence. He came late yesterday. Really late. Not to mention soaking wet and with the deep-in-thought look. Really, what was he doing out there?

A silence followed, during which she didn't dare to even _breathe_.

The girl spoke up again. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know how far I was from the village."

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but now she was really curious. What was Hiccup doing so late in the forest, apparently really far from home?

When Hiccup said nothing, the girl said: "Let's make a deal. You won't ask what I was doing out there and I won't ask you."

"Agreed," she heard Hiccup say.

So both Hiccup and the girl had their secrets. The blonde wasn't sure which one intrigued her more. Let's find out.

She leaned forward on one of the pillars in the Hall and almost jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around, to see the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinning at her widely.

"Ruff, Tuff!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

"We wanted to put some laxative on the food," replied Tuffnut casually.

"That's not important. Who are you spying on?" smirked Ruffnut.

"No one. Just shut up and be quiet!" Astrid hissed again.

Both siblings shared a look that said: _definitely spying on someone._ Then they grinned even wider and listened carefully.

"That brings me to another question. Why didn't you want me to help you?"

When they heard Hiccup's voice, their eyes widened. "You're spying on _Hiccup_?" Ruffnut asked in disbelief, not understanding her friend in the slightest.

Astrid covered her mouth with her palm before the girl could say anything else. "Quiet!" she reminded. _This was getting really interesting..._

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it," said the girl, warning clear in her voice.

It wouldn't be Hiccup if he didn't try once more. "But I thought tha-"

"_Never_," the girl commanded, cutting him of. The three blondes shuddered at her tone. That girl wasn't someone to play with.

"So, new girl, huh?" Tuffnut whispered, so quietly the two girls barely heard him.

"You have any idea who it could be?" asked Ruffnut, also whispering. "Or where is she from?"

"No," Astrid whispered back. "Let's find out."

* * *

Hiccup looked like he won't mention the subject anytime soon.

_Good_, she thought. _He won't ask. Her past wasn't something she'd like to talk about right now, nor tomorrow. Actually, she would be happy if she'll never have to tell anyone, but eventually, she knew she'll have to._

_She was sorry for him. Hearing her use THAT TONE, left him pretty shocked and shaken. She didn't really want to use it. It was necessary, though._

When he just shook it of and started eating again, she mentally let out a sigh of relief. Watching him, she smiled. He was thinking about something and small smirk tugged at his lips.

_He was okay._

* * *

Hiccup was interrupted from his thoughts about Astrid's and Nala's similarities when footsteps echoed from behind him. He looked up at Nala and she looked back at him. She then tilted her head aside, peaking around his shoulder to search for the source of the noise. Her eyes locked one someone and she examined him, so he turned in his seat.

_Speak about the devil and he shall appear,_he thought as he saw the three teens - Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

The blondes ignored him, instead looked right at Nala.

"Hi, guess you're new here," said Tuffnut, at the same time Ruffnut asked "Hi, what's your name?" They glared at each other, while Astrid frowned at them. She them turned to Nala, looked her up and down and told her simple: "Hey."

"Hi," the girl answered. "Call me Nala."

"How is that a name?" asked Tuffnut. "I never heard it."

Ruffnut scowled at her brother and punched him in the shoulder. "That doesn't mean it isn't a name, moron!" Then she walked to Nala and sat on the table next to her. "Sorry, my brother can be such an idiot sometimes," she apologised. Sticking out her hand, she added: "I'm Ruffnut." Nala shook the hand, smirking.

_Of course, she likes Rufnut right after she met her! I knew it.._

Ruffnut then introduced the two others. "That cool one scowling at you is Astrid-"

The scowl was now redirected right at Ruffnut.

"-and my lovely retarded brother's name is Tuffnut."

The boy in question appeared behind Ruffnut and pulled on one of her braids, making her squeak and then growl at him, starting another one of their fights.

Nala watched them with curious interest. "Wow, they won't stop, would they?" she asked, grinning.

"Nope," replied Hiccup. "I hope you won't join them, we couldn't handle triplets."

She responded with even bigger smirk.

"You look just like Ruffnut when she's planning something, do you know that?" Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid then sat at the table, keeping her distance from Hiccup. "So, where did you come from?"

Nala tensed, not knowing what to say, but really NOT wanting to tell the truth. Before she could snap at Astrid, Hiccup answered for her:

"Uh, I found her in the forest yesterday."

When everyone stared at him and he realised how weird it sounded, he tried to correct his mistake with "Near the village" but it didn't really helped.

"In the forest?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah," was all Nala said.

"Yesterday _evening?"_asked Astrid.

"Mmh-hmm."

"_Near the village?" _Astrid asked again, now irritated with the other girl.

Nala stared into the blonde's blue eyes, daring her to question her statement. The others were silent, holding their breath, watching the two girls perform a very impressive glaring contest. After what felt like hours, Nala spoke.

"So you guys are Hiccup's friends?"

If they weren't silent before, they will fall into a very uncomfortable and tense silence after that.

The three of them shared a look and Tuff replied. "Yeah, kind of."

"Fine," Nala smiled at them. Hiccup's lips were twitching into a smile and he noticed she was holding back a smug grin too.

"It was nice to meet you."

And with that, Nala stood up and walked away, swaying her hips all the way to the Great hall's door.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked that! Anyway, scroll down there and click that review button, unless you want to wait for next chapter. Also, it makes my day.**

**And, again, tell me what you think about Nala. You think she's crazy? Also, I'm sorry for Astrid, but I just had to do that. =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ollo, everyone! :D I am back, with another chapter! I don't have the next chapter just yet, but I wanted to update in time - it is almost week from the last chapter.**

**After no one reviewed (except for dear maggilefay - thank you!) I lost my motivation and I haven't even looked at this story. But! I still edited this chapter a little and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On their way back home, Hiccup had to think about what happened in the Great hall. He knew she was rather impressive human being even before, but after seeing Nala _beat Astrid,_ with one long _glare_... She had his respect.

Bu he couldn't think about it, because she wanted to hear more about the village, the tribe and even - surprisingly - himself. He though he'll lose her once she meets the "cool guys" but he had a strange suspicion she wasn't impressed. (Note the sarcasm)

It seemed strange, odd and quite unlikely, but maybe, just _ maybe,_ he finally had a friend.

So, as they headed back to the Chief's house, he told her which building had which purpose, who lived where and when he knew some funny stories he told her as well. He talked about the tribe's history, not much in detail, he just mentioned the most important things. And before he could start talking about himself, they stopped in front of the house, which he was grateful for.

Hiccup went inside first, opening the door for her like a true gentleman. She just grinned at him. Once inside, Hiccup went upstairs, Nala close behind, curious about how his room looked.

It was small, with just one window. Not much furniture could fit in there, only bed, closet, a few bookshelves and a writing desk. A writing desk covered in sketches, designs, or regular drawings, some of them simple, some of them in more detail. There were also several paintbrushes, pencils and two candle sticks. Nala was at the desk in an instant, examing all the piled up papers.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Oh," sounded from behind her. "Those are my sketches. I have more at the forge. Trying to prove myself is quite difficult, I don't have the skills to kill a dragon in regular combat, so I've designed various weapons and contraptions, to kill dragons from distance," explained Hiccup.

From the sad look on his face Nala could tell how well those machines worked. "They didn't work, did they?" she asked softly.

He was silent for a moment, as if deciding how to answer.

"No, they didn't," he said finally. "That's why I have to go now."

Nala looked at him. He was standing there, holding an axe and a shield, both apparently too heavy for him to carry.

"Nice axe," she commented. "Dragon training?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Yeah. Father wants me to train with the others. He's convinced that someday, I'll be able to kill dragons," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Turning around, he headed downstairs again. "Anyway, the herbs are in the kitchen, if you want some tea and if you get hungry there's also a piece of bread. Not too much but it'll do before I come back."

"Wait." Her voice stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at her, his hand still in midair, reaching for the door handle.

She was bent now, her hair straight down from the gravity force. A piece of leather in her hand, she tied her hair with it, making a simple ponytail high on her head. When she straightened up again, she shook her head. The movement caused the ponytail to swing around, looking like a real tail for a moment.

"Okay, ready to go," she said cheerfully, stepping to the door. When nothing happened, she asked impatiently: "So?"

"No way," Hiccup replied, "there's no way you are coming with me."

Nala frowned.

"It's too dangerous," he objected.

She raised an eyebrow, still frowning. She really didn't have to talk, her face said it all:

_It's not like I'll be training with you._

"You are in a bad condition. You're too weak."

_Come on, it's just a little trip._

"The Arena is on the other side of the island! You need to rest."

This time, she punched him in the arm to prove him wrong.

"Ouch." _That hurt. _"You really have to do this?" he demanded, a little offended now. _Seriously? He knew how weak HE was, but did life really have to remind him EVERYDAY?_

The smirk on her face grew even wider, when he gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you can come with me."

Fist pump followed, with a silent "Yes!"

"But you'll take of these boots of yours."

Nala looked down on her probably-dragon boots, then up at him again, making perfect puppy eyes, begging him.

"No."

More silent begging. _Gods, how was she doing it? How could a creepy girl like her pull of such a cute face was a mystery..._

"Don't worry, your boots will be safe in here, no one would dare to steal from Chief's house," he said, trying to convince her.

Nala let it be eventually, took of her boots, carefully placing them at the bed. After she put on his old ones, they could (finally) get out. However, just before they did, she sent a small kiss in the direction of her boots, whispering: "Bye Girls, I'll be back soon."

_Alright, I take it back, _Hiccup thought. _She IS crazy._

_No wonder she likes Ruffnut. They'll get along well._

* * *

"So, since I already told you a lot about myself, why don't you tell me something about you?" asked Hiccup on the way to the Arena.

_They were going to the Arena and they'll meet Snotlout AND Fishlegs, who was _smart_ - probably the smartest of the gang. And, Hiccup highly doubted Gobber won't ask questions. That was why he decided to break the silence and ask for answers she doesn't want to give. They'll ask questions - questions they shouldn't ask - and Hiccup knew he should know the answers before they get to the Ring._

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it," warned Nala.

_Ok, carefull now, Hiccup. Carefull, as if walking on thin ice. Carefull, cautious, small steps. Just state the truth, that should do the trick._

"We agreed not to ask why were we in the forest. This is different."

_She was just hiding behind their deal, so she won't have to answer his questions. At least Hiccup thought so._

She eyed him, as if deciding whether trust him or not. When she spoke, it was in a sad voice. "Those two things are related."

_Here goes my chance! Seriously, why? Related? How? _How?

When he didn't respond, she told him: "If you want to know, I can give you some basic information, that won't hurt anything, but first, why is this _place_ so empty?"

She's just trying to change the subject, don't get distracted.

Hiccup looked around the quiet village and said: "Well, early in the morning, the streets are always empty, but it's not so early anymore. You can't see anyone because almost the whole village's gone with my dad. They are looking for the Dragon nest."

A dark shadow appeared on her face. "They won't find it," she said quietly.

"That's exactly what I always say, but he won't listen," Hiccup agreed, then admitted: "He never listens to me."

After a while of silent walking, he snapped out of it. "But, you promised to tell me something about yourself. I'm listening," he informed her, smiling.

_She almost made me drop the subject. How was she doing it?_

Nala smiled back at him. "Well, I am 17," she started. "I'm..."

_hesitation_

"...not from around here. I'm not from Berk."

Hiccup decided not to comment it. He simply nodded, motioning for her to continue. She seemed thankful for that. _Her history isn't her favorite topic, _he thought.

"I've lost my social status long ago along with my family."

_pause_

"And... home."

Silence, broken by a sheep bleating.

Then she changed the topic. "I like to read and draw, I love animals and the only useful thing I can do is making clothes and weapons," she blurted out in one breath.

"Weapons?" he asked, confused.

"And some types of armor."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow for once.

"Well, not real ones, I'm not a smith," she admitted.

_Not real ones? What does she mean? And if she isn't a smith, how can she make weapons?_

At his confused expression, she laughed. "Not all weapons are made of steel. You'll be surprised how hard a Monstrous Nightmare's horn can be."

He gulped.

"And sharp," she added.

Hiccup shivered. _She really hated dragons, didn't she?_

_Maybe it was a good idea to make the deal with her. He had no idea why the dragon hasn't kill him, but he didn't want Nala to kill him, or tell the villagers._

Soon, they were at the Arena. Hiccup knew he should warn her, so he spoke up, breaking the silence. "Before we go in there, you should probably know something."

Curious, she looked at him, tilting her head a little. For some reason it looked freaking cute.

"Those guys call me Useless. I'm considered a curse around here. Everytime I step outside, disaster falls. Literary." He sighed. "If you'll stick with me, I'll drag you down. Just so you know."

She nodded, smirking.

_What's going on in her head is a mystery..._

* * *

**So, you like it? Hate it? Nothing special? Tell me! Just fill the empty slot down there with some words (you can hate me - you'll probably break my heart, but I'll be fine in the end - I am glad for every review)**

**As you (I hope you did) noticed, I wasn't joking about the last possible update. No reviews - long wait. Get it? /=(**

**Plus, every reviewer get's a big hug for free! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am back! The good news is, I brought a new chapter with me. The second good news is, it is the longest yet!**

**The bad news is... I don't really like the first part. Maybe you'll say otherwise, maybe you'll like it. And I really hope you will. Maybe because I actually like it? I am confised... The last part came out pretty well, I think, but I need you to tell me if i screwed up the first.**

**Nevermind! ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

Sitting on the Arena's cage bars, sharpening her axe, Astrid listened to Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing. Well, more like tried to ignore them. They kept going on and on for almost half an hour!

_What a beautiful day. You miss your morning jogging and then the twins talk a hole in your head, slowly draining your sanity. And that's only morning!_

_Then there was the new girl. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were talking about her all the way from the Great hall to the Ring. They seemed pretty excited, unlike Astrid. The other two maybe fell for the "found near the village" thing, but she didn't trust the girl. Long story short, Astrid was suspicious. Nala had secrets and the blonde was determined to uncover them. She will get her answers._

The teen was interrupted from her thoughts when Fishlegs and Snotlout joined them. They greeted them and for a while, Astrid didn't have to join the conversation and she was grateful for that - she wasn't in the mood for some pointless arguing if Snotlout could beat Tuffnut with only his left hand or not. As time passed and they watched Gobber prepare a wooden labyrinth in the Ring, Ruffnut mentioned "Nala."

"So, new girl, huh?" Snotlout was the first one to react.

"Yeah," said Ruffnut. "She's like, super cool."

"Really?" Fishlegs piped in.

"Dude, she stared-off Astrid!" grinned Tuffnut.

That caught Fishlegs' and Snotlout's attention. They shared a look. A new girl able to stare-off the toughest viking teen? That sounded... _dangerous_.

All of them looked at Astrid. She tried to keep a neutral expression, but somehow, her angered face just confirmed Tuffnut's statement.

Fishlegs, sensing the tension coming from her, changed the subject on Dragon training and they started talking again, pretending nothing happened.

* * *

_So, Hiccup the Useless, huh? Let's see what I can do with that, _Nala thought as they came to the Arena.

In an instant, all eyes were on them. The two guys she hasn't met yet looked curious. Astrid though... she was scowling again.

She knew the blonde didn't trust her. That was understandable. This Astrid simply wasn't stupid. But she had a big weakness - you could piss her off easily, Nala could tell.

_This is gonna be fun._

"Oh, and that's Fishlegs," Hiccup said, pointing to the group of teens, "and Snotlout."

"Hey, you didn't say she's with Useless," whined the one she assumed was 'Snotlout'.

Hiccup gave Nala his best "told you" face, probably hoping she won't join the dark side just yet, and her lips tugged into a small smirk. She walked straight to the group and greeted them. Then, eyeing the black-haired one, she asked: "You must be the, um, _Snotlout, _right?" She grimaced at the name for extra effect.

He nodded. "Yup, that's me. You are...?"

Her respond was quick, automatic.

"Call me Nala."

She grinned. "Snotlout, really? That's your _name_?"

"_You're _one to talk," Tuffnut commented. "_Nala."_

"Oh, I don't think so. _Tuffnut,_" she shot back.

Ruffnut laughed at him, which earned her a punch on her shoulder. A nice little battle began and Nala really didn't mind it, but it could get out of hand quickly, so she stepped in:

"Come on guys, let's agree that we all have weird and offensive names. Like Fishlegs."

They all looked at each other, including poor Fishlegs, thinking about their names and eventually, they nodded, all but Astrid.

Satisfied, Nala grinned: "Well, all except for me."

This time, a bunch of no's, not really's, hey's, arg's and what's was said. And Astrid was slowly becoming red in the face.

_Push just a little more..._

"Oh, all except for me _and _Astrid_._ Am I right, _Hiccup_?"

The teens chuckled and Nala along with them, knowing Astrid will lose it soon. She tried to keep calm, she really did, but it clearly wasn't working. Nala could see her knuckles white from gripping her axe too tight, her clenched teeth, her deep breaths. She's done it! Astrid officially hates her!

Hiccup blushed, chuckled nervously and replied: "Yeah. Well, I won't be bothered by trolls, at least."

Astrid tried, she really did, but when she saw her friends, laughing with the freaking annoying black-haired girl, she just lost it.

"Hiccup, what is she _doing _here?"

All of them turned to stare at her, surprised.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Nala, pretending to be offended, but actually quite pleased with the result.

The group jumped, when the smith - Hiccup said his name's Gobber - appeared behind them "Well, for example," he said, "we don't need another toothpick in here. Where did you get that thin, lass?"

"I don't want to _train_," Nala explained, ignoring the last question. "Not now, anyway. I just want to watch."

_How was the cute look? Oh, right - small smile, eyes wide open, but not wide like saucers, blink a few times, but not too much, tilt your head a little..._

Astrid looked like she was going to throw up from the face Nala was giving them.

"Actually, she isn't supposed to be here," Hiccup interrupted. "Gothi said she should rest until she gains some weight."

Nala shot him a look, instantly dropping the innocent face. How _could_ he?

Astrid gasped. "Who do you think you are? How _dare _you disobey the Elder?!" She almost screamed the last part.

However, the smith shaked his head: "She's already here, she can stay."

"_For today_," he added, when Astrid opened her mouth to protest. He then turned to Nala herself. Pointing at her with his hook, he stated: "Before you fit in these clothes of yours-" he gestured to her tunic hanging loose at her thin waist, "I don't want to see you anywhere near this Ring. Clear?"

_"Clear," _Nala nodded, not too far from saluting.

"Alright, let's get started!" Gobber exclaimed, shooing the confused recruits to the Ring.

Nala leaned on the Ring's bars, smirking. She'll have to wait untill she gets better, but she didn't really mind. She knew what malnutrition could do to her. Training would be much more dangerous than it would be if she was in a good condition. So she'll wait, if it meant she'll be able to train with the teens in the end. For now...

_Let the fun begin!_

* * *

"Come on, get that scrawny ass off the ground," sounded above him, just as a thin, pale hand appeared in his field of vision. He looked up.

Nala was standing above him, smiling a little, holding out a hand to help him up. Hiccup sat up from the fetal position he was in, took her hand and stood up. Astrid frowned at Nala, who happily returned it with a cold glare. Then she told him: "Let's get out of here."

Just before they left the Ring, she sent everyone present last hard look and pushed Hiccup out of the Arena. They walked silently for a while, until Nala spoke up.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah," he said. "That went _awesome!"_

Nala chuckled: "No, not _awesome_. _Well_ yes, but definitely not _awesome."_ At his confused look, she laughed. "I won't lie - I don't think you'll kill a dragon anytime soon - but you weren't the worst."

"Not the worst? Come on, I'm a screw up!"

_"_Maybe you are, but have you seen the others?" the teen asked him. "You should see them. They're a bunch of amateurs." She huffed at the last sentence.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. _How could they be worse than he was?_

"All except for Astrid," Nala deadpanned. "She's going to be a great dragon killer one day."

Hiccup shuddered. "Tell me about it."

She laughed again. _Seriously, everything is a joke to her. That, or she knows more than he does._

"You should see Snotlout!" She stopped, made a "heroic" pose and parodied Snotlout's flirty voice, the one he always used on Astrid: "Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this!" She then swung her arm as if throwing something. She pretended to be terribly disappointed, like she missed and after a pause she excused herself with a dramatic: "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!"

Hiccup was laughing by now and Nala happily joined him. "Believe me, Hiccup, it was hilarious!" she chuckled. "Even the Nadder found it funny! I swear she laughed at him!" That made Hiccup laugh even more, until he realised what she said.

"Wait, _she_?"

"Oh." She looked for an explanation. "You see, that Nadder is a female. They have lighter spikes on the tail and a little differently situated horns on the head."

_How much did she really know about dragons? _Hiccup wanted to ask more, but she quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are pretty fun to watch. They almost got killed just because they were fighting again."

"Yeah, but-" he was cut off when she said something unexpected.

"And by the way, I absolutely _do not _agree with Ruffnut. She's wrong about you."

"What?" was all he could say. He didn't know what she was talking about, but how could she not agree with Ruffnut? And it was about _him_?

Nala smirked. "You remember the nice little cuddling you had with Astrid back in the Ring?"

_It was not cuddling! How can she say such a thing?_

"You mean how she fell on me and then almost smashed my head with her boot?" he deadpanned, or at least _tried_ to.

"Yup, that's it. Tuffnut called it 'Love on the battlefield'."

When he blushed, she chuckled. "And guess what Ruffnut told him?"

He looked her straight in the eye, really not wanting to guess, but eventually, he groaned: "Ah, fine - what?"

"She said Astrid could do better."

Well, he wasn't surprised. It was true. Astrid won't come anywhere near him if she was on fire and he had the last bucket of water. So why was Nala telling him something he already knew? Well, she said before, that...

Wait.

_Wait._

"And, you don't _agree_ with her?" he asked in disbelief. She laughed at him again and then elbowed him softly, carefull not to hurt him. "Think about it," she said. "There's Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and you. I don't think she's ever thought about anyone in a romantic way - she seems too cold and professional for that - but let's summon that up."

"The only one who shows affection for her is Snotlout and I don't believe she could ever have something with him. If it won't be for his extreme annoying-ness, he's such a big head. He doesn't have the best physique, nor looks, he's shorter than she is, _and_..." she paused dramatically, "he _stinks_."

"Maybe he could have a tiny, _teeny, tiny _chance to be good in dragon training, but he's too busy trying to impress her. Snotlout is out."

Hiccup had to agree with that. "That makes sense."

Nala grinned. "Then there are Fishlegs and Tuffnut. Can you imagine Astrid with _Fishlegs_?"

Hiccup shuddered, regreting listening to her. "That's disturbing," he said after a moment.

She laughed: "Or with Tuffnut! Imagine Astrid - the faithfull wife of Tuffnut." They both chuckled. "That's even weirder."

Hiccup paused when it hit him. "But then there's no one left."

"You are forgetting about a certain _someone_, Hiccup," Nala reminded, blinking a him.

"Yeah, like I stand a chance." _Where is she going with that?_

"You are underestimating yourself. Trust me when I say: Five years later, she's yours."

"That sure sounds nice. You wan to bet? I could use some money right now."

"Hiccup," she groaned. "I'm serious!"

"Then what do I have that the others don't?" he demanded, slowly getting tired from the conversation.

She smiled. "For example, you have a sense of humor. Dry humor, but still. You are entertaining to watch. You aren't a big head and in a way, you aren't annoying. You are smart. You draw well. I know it doesn't look like much in a viking point of view, but it _is something._"

Hiccup wanted to stop her first, but he ended up listening to her, stunned. No one's ever spoken to him like that. His whole life, he was told all those things he sucked in. No one ever bothered with telling him he was good at something. Now, someone saw some _good_ in him and cared for him enough to say it out loud. And it felt nice. Finally someone who saw past his scrawny, unlucky, useless appearance. A dragonkiller, of all people! And right after she saw him screw up again in the Ring. She didn't know him too well, but if she could understand, maybe others could too.

Nala suddenly took out a very familiar book and opened it. "I mean, look. All those contraptions are amazing!"

"Wha- you... How long exactly have you been carrying it around?" he asked, now angry with her and (even if he won't ever admit it) a little impressed.

_How in the name of Thor did she get her hands on his sketchbook? He hasn't even felt it. Was she a pickpocket or something?_

"Oops, sorry," she apologised. "For a while now." She handed it back to him and then pointing at the object in his hands, she said: "I like it."

Hiccup quickly put it back where it belonged, making a mental note to check every once a while if it's still there. He jumped, when Nala suddenly came too close for his liking. She locked her blue-gray eyes with his green ones and smirked.

"And I especially liked the last drawing. Nice dragon."

* * *

**:) DUN, DUN, _DUUUUUN!_**

**Cliffhanger, guys! :D I just had to do that... That's who I am - I love cliffhangers, even the smallest ones. (Don't tell the other writers out there, but I love cliffhangers even when I can't sleep because of them)**

**Don't forget to review! Every reviewer gets a sketch of Toothless signed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. himself! ;) (It's a limited edition)**

**...and as a bonus, you'll make my day.**

**May your day be filled with happiness!**

**~M.**


	8. Possitive-ish NOTE

**Hellllo, everyone, I'm alive, I'm back and I'm horribly sorry.**

**DO NOT WORRY!**

**I am NOT disconnecting this story!**

**I just wanted to apologise for the giant delay.**

**I had a HUGE writer's block and when it got better school and classes started, so I didn't have much time. Luckily, the block is almost gone and I manage to spare some time to write.**

**So, this is written basically for the sole purpose of informing you about the next chapter.**

**1) I have about 1/3 or a half written, but that still needs some editing.**

**2) It's gonna be LONG. Like, really long.**

**3) I have no idea of when I'll finish it, but a week is minimum.**

**And for those of you who haven't noticed, this story is pretty much Nala-centered. Of course, there will be a lot of Hiccup stuff and I am planning even some chapters from Astrid's or Snotlout's point of view.**

**For now, let's concentrate on the present.**

**See you sooner/later!**

**-MissSharpenedSpikes ;)**


End file.
